You Make me smile
by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan
Summary: Tamao reflects onto the times she has spent with her girlfriend


Me: Okay, heres a new one-shot that just smacked me in the head.

Plato: But aren't you SUPPOSED to be working on "Victims of Love"?

Me:Er......Yea......? BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON!!*hiding behind couch from angry readers* I have writers block!*Jumps up* But don't worry! I WILL update....but not so sure on the date, no then, Hikari-chan, would you do the honors?

Hikari:S-sure. Aza-chan **does not own Strawberry Panic! or Smile**, they belong to the creators*whipers*thank gawd...

Me:*chasing a squirrel*SHINY PENNY!!!

Hikari:.......*backs up slowly*

_**

* * *

**__**You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware**_

"AH!!" Nagisa yelled out in surprise."Tamao-chan help!!"  
"How did you manage to catch WATER on fire?!" Tamao yelled as she tried to help her red-haired roommate calm down and get rid of the burning water before she burned down their dorm.

_**  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade  
**_

"I'm going to be late for my date with Shizuma!!" Nagisa exclaimed as she ran around the room, a pair of socks on her hands and some gloves on her feet.

All Tamao did was rest her forehead against the window, sad that it wasn't her that was going out with her Nagisa-chan.

"Actually…..I think I'll stay here, just so Tamao doesn't feel lonely." Nagisa smirked, trying to lighten her best friend's mood.

_**You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile**_

Nagisa tried to hide behind her hands as her blue-haired friend acted like a fool, completely out of character, just to make Nagisa happy even though Shizuma had dumped her

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

"Sigh…." Tamao was silently moping on a park bench, her love having gone out of town to visit her parents for their anniversary, that and to give Tamao some time to study for her final exams at the University that week.

"Guess who?" Someone had managed to wrap the hands around Tamao's eyes, blocking her sight of the group of little kids playing soccer she was watching.

"Hm….Yaya-chan?" Tamao said lightly, fully knowing who it was.

"Baka!" Nagisa lightly slapped her shoulder, glaring at her before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

"Tamao-chan…wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" Nagisa hurriedly asked the bluenette, a red hue covering her cheeks.

Tamao stood their gaping like a fish for a few seconds before she engulfed the girl in a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Is that a yes?" She asked hazily, still a bit breathless from the kiss.

" Of course." Tamao then kissed her again, more gently but no less love filled.

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

"Ashitery koiishi." Nagisa whispered to her wife as she collapsed next to the equally sweaty girl.

"I love you to." Tamao smiled as she leaned in and kissed her, falling asleep in her true love's arms, that simple yet utterly content smile never leaving her face.

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

* * *

Me: OK, now then I HAVE FINSIHED!!....this story, but I will work on the others, I swear to all that is lovely about Strawberry Panic!

PRESS THE COMMENT BUTTON IF YOU LOVE ME!!! I COMMAND YOU TO! Please?


End file.
